Sunday Mornings
by 0ywiththepoodlesalready
Summary: "I think we should name her Princess Tiger-Lily," Liam offered, sticking his spoon back in his mouth and returning his attention to the movie. In short: Captain Swan future family fluff, and the relentless mocking of a certain captain. Appearances by Henry and Neal


**A/N: Obviously I own none of this. Emma and Killian would have like six kids by now if I did. :) I make no apology for the level of fluffiness in this story, but you have been warned! **

Anna. Anne. Anna-banana. Emma murmured the names quietly to herself, testing the feel of them on her tongue and imagining a bright-eyed little girl grinning back at her. She brought her legs up onto the kitchen chair and leaned forward on her elbows, pushing the pastel pink book of baby names further into the light and squinting as the glossy pages reflected back at her. She took a bite of cereal, pondered for a moment, and then called out into the adjacent room.

"How do you feel about Anna?"

When she didn't immediately receive an answer, she looked up to peer into the darkened living room. She smirked at her husband, who hadn't quite responded to her call, but remained rigid on the couch, the fingers of one hand tapping irritably against the cushions.

"Captain Hook?" she asked with an air of teasing, making her way into the room to stand behind her husband and placing one hand gently at the back of his neck. Killian finally tilted his head back to give her a long-suffering glance, and she laughed.

"All I'm saying," he began with a huff, "is that we have like twenty of these Gisney movies, and I don't see why-"

"DISNEY, daddy. Disney," Liam corrected seriously, his eyes not leaving the screen, and Emma shrugged apologetically at Killian's exasperated expression before taking a seat on the other side of their son.

"It's a common mistake," she assured him. She glanced between them with a fond expression. Sunday mornings were always her favorite. Her boys always seemed to match, if not in outfit then in general countenance, on Sunday mornings.

Liam had just turned five, and he had inherited all of Killian's looks along with (apparently) his father's flirtatiousness, if the number of hand crafted valentine notes he received from girls in his kindergarten class were any indication. "_He's a charmer_," was his teacher's comment, with a dry laugh and a shake of her head.

Liam, dressed for a day of movie watching in a light blue Iron Man t-shirt and grey sweatpants, was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a big bowl of Lucky Charms in his lap. His blue eyes were for the most part glued to the television, though he occasionally glanced down to try to accumulate the greatest number of marshmallows possible on his spoon. His hair was tousled and messy, and he had a habit of rolling his head back and forth on the couch cushions to find the optimal point of comfort- a tendency Emma suspected he picked up from his father.

Killian, who at the moment looked the very picture of a sullen five-year-old, was also wearing sweatpants, and a black V-neck t-shirt, but his arms looked almost strange without his customary leather. He had reluctantly swapped his long leather coat for a shorter leather jacket several years before, and had also somewhat impulsively bought a motorcycle the same day, since he had "traded in his love of the sea and his ship for the love of a beautiful woman," a sentiment that mostly made her gag, but sometimes made her a little weak in the knees (not that she would ever admit it).

The motorcycle lasted a year- until Liam was born, at which point he traded that in for an equally sexy, if somewhat less dangerous, black Impala. The leather jacket remained, and had become a staple in his wardrobe, except for lazy days around the house.

Killian's hair was adorably just as tousled as Liam's, and his eyes were narrowed at the screen. Emma had to hold back a laugh when he lifted the spoon of his own bowl of Lucky Charms at the exact moment their son did. Killian liked to pretend he was above enjoying kids' food, but for some reason he never went for the Raisin Bran on Sunday mornings.

"Bring Princess Tiger-Lily back to her people," Liam intoned along with the movie, and Killian rolled his eyes. Emma snorted.

"Killian, it's his favorite movie. We all know that the _real _Captain Hook is not a codfish," she said with a light smile. Killian glared, and said nothing.

"Definitely not a codfish," she repeated slowly, and Killian turned slowly to her, raising an eyebrow at her tone, because what did that even _mean_? She smirked, having successfully broken him out of his sulking. Liam glanced around at his father.

"Yeah, Daddy, I know this is just pretend. The real story is much cooler than this." He patted his dad's arm sympathetically, and Killian finally cracked a smile.

"Then why do you like this movie so much, hm?" he asked, poking at his son's ribs until he giggled and shifted away.

"Because your story isn't in a movie," he countered, waggling his eyebrows and poking his dad back.

"I suppose I can't argue with that." Killian finally gave up and turned sideways on the couch to fully face his wife. "What name were you saying earlier, love?"

Emma frowned for a moment. "Oh! Anna! What do you think?"

Killian put his head back against the couch, moving it back and forth and testing the name just as Emma had done earlier. "I like it…" he said cautiously, and Emma's eyes narrowed at the lie. Killian quirked a brow and relented. "Well, I don't hate it," he amended.

"Not good enough!" Emma declared, preparing to move back to the kitchen to continue researching.

"I think we should name her Princess Tiger-Lily," Liam offered, sticking his spoon back in his mouth and returning his attention to the movie. Killian and Emma looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter.

"I don't think we need to give your kindergarten any more ammunition on that account, love," Killian said, running his hand over Liam's messy hair. "They already think it's pretty weird that you call me Captain Hook at school."

"Mom calls you Captain Hook all the time!" Liam countered immediately, eyes going wide as he glanced between his parents, searching for support. Emma nodded seriously at him.

"Yes, I do. I'm mostly doing it for fun, though." When it counted, Killian was always Killian to her. But for teasing purposes, and for select other purposes as well, he was still the Captain.

"But daddy IS Captain Hook!" Liam argued indignantly.

"Aye, lad, I was Captain Hook. I was. But I'm just Killian now."

Liam made a face. "Why would you want to be just boring old Killian when you used to be a pirate captain?" he asked, placing his finished cereal bowl on the coffee table in front of him.

"Trust me, love, this is much more exciting," Killian said, giving his son a wink before smiling at Emma, whose hand was absentmindedly gliding over her expanding stomach. "What about just Lily?" he asked, watching Emma's reaction carefully. Emma narrowed her eyes in thought, staring at her stomach as though their little girl might decide to weigh in on her name. Emma turned with a grin.

"I actually kind of love it!"

"So do I!" Killian beamed over their son's head at her. "What do you think, Liam?"

Liam looked between his parents. He shrugged. "S'okay. Can her middle name at least be Tinkerbell?"

Emma snorted. "I'll take it under advisement," she relented, and Liam grinned at her before perking up and peering towards the front of the house.

"I think they're here!" he crowed, scrambling to his feet on the couch and jumping a little in his excitement.

"Oi!" Killian exclaimed, trying to hold his half-eaten cereal steady as the couch cushions shifted. "What did we say about jumping on the furniture?" he admonished lightly, putting his cereal out of harm's way and leaning back against the couch.

Liam stopped jumping and faced him. "Sorry daddy, but I'm a pirate! I know no rules!" he cried out, starting to jump again.

"What was that?" his father asked, snaking out an arm to wrap around Liam's waist and pulling him down onto his lap. He pinned him down with one arm and reached around to tickle his feet with the other hand. "I must have misheard you! Does the youngest pirate believe he is above the laws of the pirate Captain?!" Liam squealed and squirmed in his arms, but Killian didn't let up.

Emma raised her eyebrows at him, and Killian breathed out a laugh before turning back to his son. "And of course, the laws of the beautiful ruler of all pirates, captain or no. Those are the most important rules of all." Deciding Liam had had enough, he finally relented, and Liam wheezed out an "All right! No jumping!" as he leaned against Killian's chest, briefly and miraculously tired.

The silence was short lived, however, as the front door opened and Liam launched himself off of the couch.

"Henry! Uncle Neal!"

Henry leaned down immediately and scooped up his little brother, smiling at his parents on the couch.

"Hey guys! How was the trip?"

Henry had just turned eighteen, and was now in the process of choosing a college. Though Emma not-so-secretly hoped he would stick close to home, he was strongly considering NYU, and had spent the past few days seeing the sights with his father.

Neal, for his part, had come a long way from the angry resentment he expressed so many years ago when Emma and Killian officially began dating. It had taken a long time for the two of them to have an honest, open conversation about their past, and to discover that the changes in their personalities that occurred after Emma's arrest had irrevocably altered whatever relationship they could ever have at present. Neal had his own demons to deal with, primarily his relationship with his father, but somewhere in the years after Neverland, he realized that his impassioned desire to be with Emma was largely grounded in his desire to be a family for Henry. Sure, he still loved her, but time and distance made it clear that they were better as friends, as co-parents, than they ever were as lovers. That knowledge was painful, and it certainly wasn't easy for either of them at first, but the ice had begun to thaw, particularly over Henry's exciting future.

Henry had somehow received the best character traits either of his parents had to offer, and both Emma and Neal often found themselves speechless at their son's intelligence and compassion. They had worked hard to share custody between the two of them and Regina, and in a town as small as Storybrooke, it wasn't really _that _difficult. So Emma and Neal were okay. They could share Thanksgiving dinners easily enough.

Henry moved past his mother and tossed Liam onto the couch before making his way to the kitchen. "It was great! Definitely not making any decisions yet, but it was a good trip! We saw the campus, sat in on a couple of lectures, ate hot dogs- so cliché, right? - and then we did some touristy things. But not _too _touristy. Dad made sure we looked like locals."

Emma grinned at Neal, who tilted his head to the side nonchalantly. "I've still got it," he said with mock-self importance. He glanced at the TV, which was still quietly playing _Peter Pan_. Killian geared up for the teasing to begin.

"What a fantastic movie," he began, his eyes flashing with mirth. "Liam, isn't this just the _greatest movie ever_?"

Liam bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically. "Daddy hates it," he offered sincerely, and Neal threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, I bet he does. You haven't gotten to my favorite part, though. The part where Captain Hook gets called a _codfish_," he said, lowering his voice conspiratorially and placing a hand around his mouth as if to keep it a secret from Killian. Killian, for his part, was regarding Neal coolly, his eyes narrowed and his fingers slowly, dangerously tapping the couch cushion beside him. Emma rubbed a hand over her mouth, not sure whether to be nervous or amused.

Neal and Killian's relationship had developed in stuttering stages- they had come to blows a few times, mostly in the year after Neverland, but since then they had occasionally gone for drinks, challenging each other to all manner of ridiculous games with equally ridiculous stakes. It began innocently enough with endless rounds of pool, but last year they had both been dragged into the police station (by David, which in and of itself was hilarious) after drunkenly challenging each other to _jousting_ in the middle of the town square. It was easy enough to deduce where they had "borrowed" the horses, as there was only one stable in town, but neither of them could seem to remember where they acquired the huge tree branches they were in the process of lugging onto the horses when David put a stop to it.

If Emma had to give a name to their relationship, she would compare them to fiercely competitive brothers, which was fine most of the time, but she still worried about the potential for actual fights between them.

Liam was feeding into Neal's taunting, which was only setting off Killian more, and just as Emma opened her mouth to interfere, Killian leaned forward, grabbed the spoon from his bowl, and threw it across the room at Neal. It hit him dead on in the shoulder, and Liam's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Neal, for his part, laughed loudly as he crossed the room in front of the TV and pretended to be gravely injured from the spoon.

"Killian," Emma began reproachfully, and Henry returned from the kitchen, chuckling quietly.

"Pretty sure we aren't allowed to throw utensils in this household. Unless the rules have changed?" Henry looked with mock-earnestness at Killian, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on. He was baiting me!"

Emma looked immediately to Neal, whose lips began to spread in a slow smile. Killian noticed the glance between them, and held up a finger in warning.

"I swear, Bae, if the next words out of your mouth are a "bait and Hook" joke of some kind, I will…" he broke off, searching for an appropriate threat. "I will move on to other utensils next time," he finished, raising an eyebrow in an approximation of threatening, but the gravity of his statement was belied by his smirk. He glanced at Emma, and in an instant seemed to read all of her anxiety from the past minute. He watched her knowingly, before rolling his eyes.

"Well I can't very well kill him in front of the children, can I?" he said, reaching over and patting her hand before standing up. The gesture would appear mocking unless you really knew him- he understood that Emma was always a little worried about "the Neal situation," even more so because she still felt she didn't fully know their history. Killian would be lying if he said that his friendship with Neal wasn't at times strained, but if anything, he viewed Neal as family at this point. He wouldn't ever hurt him- not seriously, anyway.

"Hey, now that I have you here. What do you guys think of Lily? For the baby?" Emma asked, drawing both Henry and Neal's attention from Killian.

Father and son stared at each other for a moment before Henry braced his arms on the back of the couch.

"I think Princess Tiger-Lily is better, but Lily works," he said with a smile. Emma let out an exasperated sigh, and Liam beamed.

"Yeah. We will definitely be calling her Tiger-Lily," Neal agreed, clapping Killian a little too hard on the arm before making his way into the kitchen. Killian turned to cuff him lightly on the back of the head as he retreated, and then shrugged his shoulders at Emma.

"I guess that's that, then. Princess Tiger-Lily it is."

Emma leaned back and smiled. Sunday mornings were her favorite. Her family might be dysfunctional on literally a legendary scale, but she wouldn't want to be driven crazy by anyone else.


End file.
